This invention relates to a unique test device, more specifically a device for testing the presence of an anticipated analyte in liquid. Many devices are known to detect for the presence of a specific chemical, hormone or other material in liquid, such as blood, urine or even saliva. A variety of test devices are available which allow a user to test for the presence of HCG in urine, an early indicator of pregnancy, at home. Devices are also known for the detection of variety of chemicals, such as illegal drugs in urine, often associated with pre-employment or employment screenings. To date, such test devices have required the test subject to either urinate directly on the device, or to deposit urine in a receptacle and then position the device therein. This requirement is less than desirable and often results in a user coming in direct contact with their own urine, or in some instances coming into contact with the urine of a test subject.